plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 12. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |EM = Six (two ✕, two △, two □) |Zombie = Summoned: |Plant = Choice and without sun-producing or free plants |before = Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at level 1. Difficulty The player must face many flying threats, as well as a decent amount of Robo-Cone Zombies. Luckily, the player is supplied with lots of sun to defeat the zombie horde. Using leftover sun for Blover is recommended, as there are many Jetpack Zombies and Bot Swarms consisted in this level. Use Power Tiles to an advantage against Robo-Cone Zombies, as it will be difficult to deal with them without the usage of Power Tiles. Shield Zombie is also present, so bringing along area of effect plants such as Laser Bean or Snapdragon will benefit. Waves |note1 = Bot Swarm! |ambush1 = |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 4 5 3 4 5 5 4 |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = Bot Swarm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 4 5 3 |zombie7 = 1 5 3 3 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 1 1 2 2 |zombie9 = 2 4 2 4 |note9 = Bot Swarm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 1 2 4 5 1 5 3 3 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies :See Far Future - Day 11#Strategies *This level is similar to Far Future - Day 11 in the international version, with the exception of Infi-nut being locked in order to showcase it, which can make things even easier, while Disco-tron 3000 makes its appearance here, which you can deal with by planting an another row of attacking plants, and use E.M.Peach and Blover to aid you. Gallery NewFF12M.PNG|Level menu NewFF12G1.PNG|Playing the level NewFF12R.PNG|First time reward |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |EM = Six (two ✕, two △, two □) |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |Plant = Choice and without sun-producing or free plants |before = Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty Like any typical Last Stand level in the Chinese version, a bunch of powerful leveled-up plants should do the trick. Waves |note1 = Bot Swarm! |ambush1 = |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 4 5 3 4 5 5 4 |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = Bot Swarm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 4 5 3 |zombie7 = 1 5 3 3 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 1 1 2 2 |zombie9 = 2 4 2 4 |note9 = Bot Swarm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 1 2 4 5 1 5 3 3 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *You should have yourself a handful amount of powerful, and maybe leveled-up, attacking plants right now. If not, then it is recommended to immediately get some in PvP Mode's Exchange Store before attempting this mode. Gallery NewFF12HG1.PNG|Playing the level NewFF12HR.PNG|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 12 Last Stand《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 12天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked new Flame Mushroom - Far Future Day 12 (Ep.126)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters